Red vs. Blue: The Shisno Paradox
Red vs. Blue: The Shisno Paradox is the sixteenth full season of Red vs. BlueRWBY Vol. 6 to premiere this fall - Entertainment Weekly. The season is the first of a multi-season arc helmed by Joe Nicolosi, who returns to write and directI am Joe Nicolosi, Writer and Director of Season 15 - AMA - Reddit alongside Jason Weight (writer of Caboose's Guide to Finding Your Home), who is set as co-writer. The first image from the season was posted to Collider on January 17, 2018, released alongside the reveal of Rooster Teeth's 2018 animation slateRooster Teeth Unveils 2018 Animation Slate & New Animated Series ‘Nomad of Nowhere’ - Collider. The season's release date was later confirmed on March 9, 2018, by Nicolosi himself in a post on his Rooster Teeth profile.RvB Season 16, Pre-release Update The title of the season was revealed on April 5, 2018 alongside a teaser trailer.#RvB16 April 15th - Rooster Teeth on Twitter A clip from the season opener was released on April 12,Hungry for some Red vs. Blue? Watch the #RvB16 premiere on Sunday, April 15! and the following day Collider revealed a season trailer.Exclusive: ‘Red vs Blue’ Season 16 Trailer Introduces “The Shisno Paradox” Unlike previous seasons, the public release will only be on Rooster Teeth's website, with no plans for a YouTube release.RVB IS BACK AND IT'S GOING TO BE FUCKING AWESOME (+ A SCHEDULE UPDATE) | Rooster TeethRT Podcast: Ep. 488 - Why Is Gavin Blue? Synopsis The award-winning, longest-running web series Red vs. Blue returns with season 16. Picking up in the moments after the conclusion of season 15, Red vs. Blue returns with a new saga, pitting the characters against powerful new foes and launching them back into an epic adventure unlike any other in the show’s historyRooster Teeth Introduces ‘gen:LOCK’, Its Biggest Animated Production Since ‘RWBY’ - Tubefilter Red vs. Blue is back! A simple trip to lunch triggers an epic quest full of new enemies, allies, betrayals, and stuffed crust in… ‘The Shisno Paradox,’ available April 15 on Rooster Teeth FIRST! Red vs Blue returns with the opening chapter of a brand new saga. With the present and future in peril, the Reds and Blues only have one place to go…'' Characters Episodes Other Episodes Lopez's Technical Guide to Empathy *''Main Article'': Lopez's Technical Guide to Empathy *''Airdate'': March 8, 2018 What does it mean to empathize? Join Red Team's resident robot in learning about the inner workings of the mind, feelings, and social interactions! Some assembly required. Unreal Estate *''Main Article'': Unreal Estate *''Airdate'': March 15, 2018 Finding a new home can be a long and difficult process, but Sister and Grif have you covered! Simmons, however, has something to say about the change of scenery. A Trip Abroad *''Main Article'': A Trip Abroad *''Airdate'': March 22, 2018 Going on a trip abroad can be scary; luckily Grif and Simmons have some advice that will surely come in handy. Hard Truths *''Main Article'': Hard Truths *''Airdate'': March 29, 2018 Tough love is the only love you losers can hope for, am I right? Gallery Red-vs-blue-season-16.jpg|The first image of The Shisno Paradox released RVB16Facebook.png|A promotional image featuring the Reds and Blues RvB16 Sister Promo.jpg|A promotional image featuring Sister RvB16 Grif Promo.jpg|A promotional image featuring Grif DonutS16.jpg|A promotional image featuring Donut Caboose S16 promo.jpg ‎|A promotional image featuring Caboose Trivia *This season was confirmed to take place moments after Season 15 in its official synopsis. *Unlike the previous seasons, this season will not be released to YouTube following the FIRST member release, stated by Matt Hullum in a post on the Rooster Teeth website and Burnie Burns on the Rooster Teeth Podcast. References Category:Series Category:Season 16